Magneto: Reinvention
by JesterRace
Summary: A reinvention of Magneto's story.
1. Foreword

Foreword

I've been dabbling with the idea of writing something about Magneto for some time, and with the disappointment of the X-Men movies in general, and the more recent Origins: Wolverine movie, I thought that I might as well start now.

Magneto's story is a rather dark one; one that begins with Magnus being in the terrible position of having to witness the most terrible crime in Human history. This forces upon him the ideology that inaction is one of the worst choices a man can make; one that leads to missed chances, failure, and death. This action-oriented man eventually manifests into a villain, one whose mantra becomes "Never Again." It is a tragic flaw that he possesses, for he has the inherent ability to lead, yet instead of using it towards achieving peace, he uses it to achieve his goals through any means necessary.

Many of you die-hard X-Men fans will notice that I will at times leave out certain elements that have already been established in the X-men universe, and those of you who become irate over must realize that this is simply a reinvention of Magneto's story. So, for those of you who are nice enough to read through this, thank you and I hope that you enjoy what's to come. To those of you that become disappointed while reading, please be nice, it's my first time really writing anything.

Without further ado, I present to you: Magneto: Reinvention.


	2. Chapter 1

I: Erik Lensherr

It was time for Erik Lensherr to move on. Although he was satisfied helping trauma victims of the war at the psychiatric hospital, he had matters that needed attending to, and they were of utmost importance. He feared that he had grown complacent with life in Israel, but complacency was never known to be in Erik's vocabulary. With him, there was a plan for everything, from the patients' rehabilitation, to his everyday life. There was a schedule he had to keep, and if they got delayed, then other plans would be made to bring the original schedule back on track. Nothing ever deterred him, and as a result, some believed him to be one of the most patient men on Earth.

Still, despite the high level of patience he displayed amongst his colleagues and patients, he grew anxious over the fact that time was slipping through his fingers. He feared that his complacency was slowing him down, and he hoped that the thing he was searching for would still be there when he went about looking for it again. Everyone around him knew that Erik wasn't meant to stay in Haifa; he was meant to go on to do bigger and better things. He was a natural-born leader, one that knew how to get things done. If there weren't a way, he'd find a way. No one knew this more, than his friend, Charles Xavier.

Charles, in Erik's eyes, was an idealist. Almost to the point where he was deemed by others to be naïve, but Erik knew that beneath his ideological exterior was a wise, learned man with as many burdens on his shoulders as another. On various occasions Charles had spoken of troubles he had back home with his brother, and Erik knew that Charles's childhood had been particularly rough. Erik had an understanding of rough childhoods, and although his was especially harsh, he hadn't let anyone know about it. Charles didn't mind. He was just happy to be able to confide in Erik his personal stories and beliefs without being scorned. Erik was just happy to be able to lend an ear. Charles was patient with Erik, and perhaps the mutual patience with each other was the reason one respected the other.

But today was not a day for patience. Today was Erik's final day in Haifa, and there was much to be done before his departure. There were so many farewells to be said, to colleagues, patients, and lastly to Charles… but he was nowhere to be found. Charles was never one to brood about goodbyes, yet Erik could not find him anywhere. He wasn't at the hospital, the inn where he resided, nor was he at the bar the two had frequented for so many nights. Saddened, Erik left for the bus station from which he would depart, with nothing but the clothes on his back and a small bag of personal belongings (he never did carry much in his previous travels), and of all places, Charles was there, waiting for him.

Erik was surprised. Not at the fact that Charles was waiting for him there (he was always able to depend on Charles for matters such as this), but rather, for the expression Charles wore on his face. It was one of deep concentration, and also one of absolute seriousness.

"Magnus…" His voice was grave. Charles had only ever called Erik "Magnus" when there was a serious issue to discuss. It took some time for Charles to carefully choose his next few words. "…What exactly is it that you are searching for?"

Dumbfounded for words, and being one that never told another being his personal desires, he stated, "When I find it, you will know Charles." He fumbled with what Charles had believed for some time to be jewelry around his neck, but in fact, was a pair of dog tags. "I want you to have these. They were given to me during the war some time ago." Slightly smiling, he added, "I'd like these back the next time we meet. Goodbye, friend." As Erik boarded the bus, Charles turned over the tags to reveal the name "James Howlett." As the bus departed, Erik did not see Charles's mouth move, but he was sure that he had heard his voice saying "Goodbye, Magnus." Somehow, he had always known that their past discussions of super-humans were more than coincidental.

Smiling, Erik Lensherr played with the change in his pocket as the bus took him to the first stop of his new journey.

_Author's Note: Here it is, the first chapter. Probably a little short to some people's standards, but hey, this is what I pumped out. As always, [constructive] criticism is much appreciated._


End file.
